


Friends in the unlikeliest places

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: Lydia didn't expect to meet another woman on the battlefield, especially one who claimed to be a demigod.





	Friends in the unlikeliest places

Lydia screamed, clawing at the muddy ground of the trench, trying to drag herself forward despite the pain from the shell that had exploded only moments earlier above her head.

She felt blood staining her uniform, soaking into the mud as she tried to crawl after the soldiers. "Help!" She called. 

She stopped as something caught on one of her legs. She screamed again, pained tears welling up in her eyes, shaking. 

Lydia steeled herself and crawled over to a wall, pulling herself into a standing position, leaning on the wall for support.

"Hello." She looked up, her vision swimming. "Hello." She replied. 

 Her vision cleared somewhat and she saw the speaker was a woman who looked Jewish with a robe and what looked like armor on. "Who are you?" 

"I am Diana of Thermascyria, daughter of Hippotalya, princess of the Amazons." 

Lydia couldn't help laughing at how asurb she found it. "Lydia Frye, daughter of Emmett Frye, assassin of London." She answered. 

"Do you need help?" Diana asked. Lydia nodded. "Yes. I'd appreciate it." 

She grabbed Diana's hand and leaned on her for support as she guided her over to a group of men and civilians.

Diana helped her sit down and told her to wait. She was still shaking a little and her lower back felt like someone had stuck a bunch of needles in a pincusion. 

Lydia looked at her leg. It was a bloody irreparable mess of muscle with bits of bone sticking out at parts. When she went back to London (if she even survived this ordeal) she'd probably have to have it amputated and get a prothosetic.

Diana came back with a stretch of guaze and bandaged her leg. "You going to introduce me to your friends?" Lydia asked, gesturing toward the small group of men.

"That is Steve Trevor, Sameer, Charlie, and Chief." 

"Hmm. My husband, Sam, mentioned fighting with a white Scottish assassin named Charlie." 

"So, why are you fighting out here, Miss Frye?" Lydia was caught slightly off guard by the question. Oh well, might as well answer her.

"I heard that the Templars had something to do with the cease fire and decided to investigate and make sure the war ends quickly." She replied.

"Like I'm doing with Ares?" Diana asked. She chuckled.  _A precoursor? Now that's something interesting._

"I doubt it." She answered. "If there's one thing I've learned fighting in this war, people just do bad things sometimes, even without help from secret organizations or gods, you know." 

Diana nodded. "I suppose so." 


End file.
